Speed Date
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: Minato was ready for his next date with Kushina, and he's got something crazy planned. Using his Time-Space ninjutsu to take her all across the village at lightning speed.


Since my NaruHina oneshot was successful, here's a MinaKushi oneshot. Hopefully I can come up ideas for more NaruHina oneshots like I said I'd do. This takes place before Minato both becomes Hokage and marries Kushina.

In the Hidden Leaf Village, there was a soon to be hero with blonde spikes finishing up training session with his new squad. This blonde was Minato Namikaze, who recently became known as the Yellow Flash. Three new genin, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara were assigned to Minato as his first squad. Minato was about to make the deciding move.

Using his trademark kunai, he was able to use his Flying Thunder to draw out his squad. All bunched together, three looked around for anywhere Minato could appear. Then, he sprinted ahead going for Flying Thunder: Second Step, as the others slowly spread out. Minato came down directly above the three in the Second Step, covering his students' blindsides.

"All right, that was pretty good. That should do it." Minato declared. The genin all seemed a bit thrown off. Obito and Kakashi felt overwhelmed while Rin looked irritated by the finishing move.

"Minato-sensei, did you have to use that move? Everyone knows nobody can stop that move!" Rin annoyingly shouted. Kakashi stepped up. "That really was something. We couldn't possibly react in time." he said.

"I heard you were working on a new move. Can you tell us about it, sensei?" Obito asked. Minato knew he had to tell now that his own squad brought it up.

"All right. This move is supposedly going to be the other move that I'm remembered for. After all, my Flying Thunder move was first created by the Second Hokage, and all I did was just was invent the Second Step, which allows me to target the enemy's blindspot. This one, I'm thikning I can also use with it."

The three genin were all intrigued. "It's not finished yet, but I know how it works." Minato's chakra began swirling in his hand, taking a sphere shape. "You see, my chakra needs to maintain rotation, power and shape. It's called Rasengan."

"Rasengan?" Kakashi asked.

"Also I'm trying to get Jiraiya-sensei to learn it, just in case. This will be the move that makes the Hidden Leaf one of the strongest shinobi forces." Minato showed a look of confidence.

"Sensei... Didn't you say you were supposed to be somewhere?" Rin questioned the blonde.

"Uh, right. Well, that's all for now, you three. You should hurry on home and rest up for tomorrow's mission." With that, the four all headed in different directions. Minato grinned the whole way he went to see who's wanted to all day, his favorite flaming redhead, Kushina.

He couldn't believe how long it's been since two were finally together. He rushed across the village rooftops, still beaming until he reached the giant tree Kushina was waiting. Her long red hair gently waving in the breeze while having a look of concern. "Where is he? He was supposed to be finished with his squad by now."

Then a bright yellow light appeared. It was Minato. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long, Kushina." said Minato with his future son's trademark smile. The redhead slowly walked up. "Minato... always having to make an entrance."

"Uh, you all right?"

"Just glad you showed up, ya know." She catches the blonde off-guard gently hugging him for a few seconds. "So, what do you have planned for tonight's date?" she playfully asks.

"Glad you asked. You know how my custom made kunai can transport me anywhere using the right seal?"

"Somewhat."

"How would you like to see it for yourself?"

"How?" Kushina looked puzzled.

"If I use enough chakra, I can transport both of us all across the village."

"Both of us?"

"Come on. It'll be fun. That's why I wasn't around a lot yesterday. I was setting everything up for today."

Kushina seemed a little more cheery. "OK, so where do you want to go first?"

Minato had something in mind to really start on a high note. "I know where. Just hold on to my hand."

Kushina grabbed Minato's free hand while he used free hand to weild his kunai to transport the both of them to their first stop. Instantly, the two arrive at a place that seemed nostalgic to him. "Remember this place, Kushina?" Minato asked.

Kushina looked around at the thin white trees with petals scattering. Suddenly, it came to her. "Oh, I remember now. It was back at the Academy. You were staring at me from one of these trees."

"Right. I couldn't help but notice you down there. I didn't really understand why you were always called Tomato, but I saw for myself how you became the Habanero."

"I was just tired of being teased for my red hair, I sort of lost it."

"I will say this. You definitely convinced me you're strong enough to be the first female Hokage."

"Hey, thanks, Minato, but now I think you might be a better Hokage."

The two walked around talking for a bit, still hand in hand. Minato remembered to collect the kunai he left so he could transport there. There were still a few places he wanted to take her.

"So, where next?" the redhead wondered. Kushina had a seemingly curious look while holding back a feel of excitement for what was next.

"I have something in mind." With that, he channeled his chakra with a small boost from Kushina's chakra, and they ended up at the Ninja Tool Reaseach Facility. (Not sure if it was even around then, but this is my story, and it almost explains how Minato's kunai were all made. lol)

"What's this place?" Kushina was unfamiliar with the area.

Minato assured her he knew where they were. After recollecting the kunai he had nearby, they go in the facility. Minato began to recall the effort it took to design his custom designed kunai for his trademark move. At least Kushina got to see the place where he became the Yellow Flash.

"This is it, where I had my idea to recreate the Second Hokage's flying Thunder jutsu. I had the kunai used for it specially designed. They're thicker than usual so I was able to apply the seal to each one making them easier to find and retrieve."

Kushina was surprised. She didn't think Minato was that creative or resourceful. "So the transport seal is on each kunai?"

"Pretty much. There's still one more kunai I'm missing."

"Where is it then?"

"Guess you'll find out."

Hand in hand, the two instantly arrived at a bridge over by the river. He figured another nice view was in order for his next surprise. The two faced each other.

"This is a nice view and all, but why here?" the redhead asked.

"Kushina, have I mentioned the other new jutsu I'm working on?" the blonde asked.

"You mean you've...?"

"It's not finished yet. It requires three things for it to work though. Constant chakra rotation, power, and to maintain its shape." The blonde prepped his hand and his chakra started to gather. The chakra only spun around, not very powerful or in sphere shape.

"That's the move?"

"It's just the chakra rotating, there's no power behind it or its intended shape. It's a new jutsu that doesn't require hand signs, just chakra control."

"No hand signs?" Kushina sounded shocked.

Then, the chakra started to form into the move's intended sphere shape. "This is what looks like. It's called the Rasengan."

"Hmm. I like it. You really put together a devastating new move, Minato."

"My Rasengan will hopefully make not only becoming Hokage a reality, but also the Hidden Leaf a force to be reckoned with."

"Seems like you've got it all planned out."

"Not _everything_. See that bench up there?"

"Yeah."

"How about we go up there? Warping from place to place must have been exhausting."

She agreed. They walked up the park bench after Minato retrieved the final kunai under the bridge. The couple sat down and just enjoyed the scenery. Thinking about the future was all right, but for these two living for the moment was all that mattered.

There you go. I hope this story was as good as my NaruHina oneshot, Naruto Raps About the Past which you can also read. If possible, check out and vote in the poll on my page for progress of my continuing Naruto fic, which I'm sure Naruhina fans will love the current chapter. Review, fave, follow and stick around for more.


End file.
